


书中自有颜如玉 第八十六章 别离（上）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 第八十六章 别离（上）

午后阳光刺眼，飞机飞平后就一律降下机窗。沈枢面前摆好第一顿餐食，精致的怀石料理，什么都是小份小份的。他已经吃完前菜，对着面前的鱼生和炖果，实在有些提不起胃口。

从武汉回到北京后，时间就像上了发条一般，一天过下来都咂摸不出味道。新书《比肩》收笔后，联系相熟的校对核了一遍稿子，在四月八日贴了出来。他这次提前开了预收，与往常一般首日三章更新，既有“现实原型”与“亲身经历”的噱头，又有艾晴柔一贯超强的故事性与好文笔，更不提网络上作者自身的话题性与《抽丝剥茧》的号召力，连载不过短短一月，收藏便已破十万大关，上了金榜和强推榜，荣花榜更由严煜暗地推波助流，登上前三。  
由于艾晴柔在网络世界掀起的无数风波，无数吃瓜群众抱着猎奇心态前去翻阅了《比肩》。他们可能怀揣嘲讽的态度，抑或是纯粹挂个眼科，但看了几万字之后，几乎无不黑转路路转粉粉转吹，为艾晴柔这一部强压之下呈现的作品，送出了空前的好评。  
一本书从开始到结束，沈枢是最明白自己有几斤几两的人。《比肩》成型于他人生的转折点，此前经历的挫折，收获的成长，都沉淀在书本的字里行间。他为了筹备《越洋》，和黎城城没日没夜的讨论剧本，对文学的表达形式又达成了新的理解。写《比肩》的时候，他就知道自己这回写出来的东西，是初代艾晴柔风格的句点，更是他迈入新阶段的，具有里程碑意义的作品。  
下笔书写美国，书写那一段鲜少提起的青春，是与自我的和解，更是对个人身份的审视与检阅。李世民说，“以史为镜，可以知兴替；以人为镜，可以知得失”，他回顾自己的历史，既感悟了成功与失败背后的因果，更通过对比现在的自己与原来的自己，明白了收获与拥有，其后的缘由。  
话及至此，新书发表，收获的是赞扬，还是谩骂，对沈枢而言，也没有那么重要了。一本小说完结，和严煜喝了一瓶勃朗地的陈年黑皮诺，微醺着滚了一回床单，他的重点，便彻底转移到暑假需要上市的《越洋》四了。  
《越洋》一式五本，严格尊崇莎士比亚五部曲的结构，四卷正是大结局前风雨下隐隐不安的平静。面对青少年，一本《越洋》，字数严格控制在五十万以下，由于季羽熙的高要求，以及庞大世界观、各项考据需要的支撑，光是粗纲与细纲结合，沈枢就写了十来万字。写完大纲写正文，沈枢给自己留了三个月的时间，四月十四日，《越洋》一开机，《越洋》四也正式下笔。湖北的影视基地建成还需要三四年，《越洋》一的内景，便建在中亿京郊的摄影棚里。第一部对外景的需求不高，剧组定在六月底集中拍摄外景戏份，七月中旬杀青。沈枢每天早起，写三千字，午休后去片场跟着王国昌监督剧组采风，编辑工作日志，晚上和严煜用饭后，再写三千字。他刻意放慢节奏，写得更深思熟虑：毕竟全年龄的《越洋》不比平时的自由写作，需要考量的东西与推敲的细节也更多。但以他长久写作练出来的手速，和严密的大纲做支撑，《越洋》的创作，配合健康的生活节奏，创作起来依旧相当流畅。  
在如此规律有序的生活下，那一点要让严煜生出危机感的小心思，倒没什么空间生长了。重心投入到工作中后，沈枢才意识到，每天那几小时和严煜的独处时间，是多么宝贵。  
严世宽见严煜回来主持大局，每天四点就甩摊子回家了，他五十出头的年纪，正是想放权的时候。最近这两口子正合计着拍一部冲奖的艺术电影，便要不在家翻看剧本，要不结伴赴会一些讨论电影的圈内沙龙，到处会面新导演，想将这电影作为中亿成立二十周年的纪念之作，不仅庆祝中亿二十周年，更纪念彼此相伴数十载。  
爹妈做自己的事情去了，儿子便成了那位在公司留到八点的人。沈枢陪着严煜，严煜早起上班，他也早起写文，每天上午十点，再开车一个小时，去京郊的摄影棚。待到三四点，再开车回中亿，接严煜出去吃个饭，放松一个小时，然后一同回公司，严煜处理公务，沈枢就靠在办公室的沙发上写《越洋》。  
沈枢不喜欢完全安静的写作环境，这让他总有点玩手机刷社交网络的欲望，早上的两三个小时精神比较容易集中，傍晚精神懒散一些，和严煜坐在一起，一边惦记着不打扰，一边暗中留意着严煜的动向，写作起来，才更加安心与专注。  
他们回到家，都快九十点了，不抓紧时间亲热一会儿，难道还要为那点可以秋后算账的小事闹别扭么？严煜想给他砸钱，就先随他砸着，就算把一个月十五万工资全投进去，四舍五入，也算是为社会做贡献。至于砸进长林外的钱……沈枢总觉得严煜不会白投，说不定中亿马上就入股了，万一再来个收购，投出去的钱还不是最终进了自己的腰包？  
电视是光源，对伏案工作一天的彼此都不好，严煜便给家里装了个投影仪。两人回家，第一时间洗澡洗头，换上睡衣后，要不然放点音乐，各自看看书，要不然靠在一起，找点嘻嘻哈哈的综艺节目看，至于电影，要去自家的电影院，两人都心照不宣。  
想要了，可能只是将手搭上大腿，或者是将下巴搁在对方的肩头，接下来的唇齿相缠、耳鬓厮磨、水乳交融、你中有我……一次也好，数次也罢，是忙碌日常下的温存与慰藉，也是恋情步入平稳期后，傍晚海面下，汹涌而温柔的潮汐，深夜星空里，或弯或满的月亮。  
然而一切一切的规律与平稳，都喷涌成临行前的疯狂。思量近乎一月的分离，半日的时差，出发的前一晚，沈枢几乎将一条小命交代到床上。  
不是往常那种被高|潮裹挟，爽到极致的小死。仿佛献祭一般，那一晚，沈枢几乎没有在意自己的感受。  
他仅仅是迫切地让严煜在身上留下痕迹，痛一点，感觉在身体里便留得更久一些。  
先前几次“出走”，严煜都跑过去把他捉住了。但这一回，哪怕他紧紧缠着严煜的腰，用自己最柔软，最脆弱的地方，去接纳严煜的征伐，那一句“你会来找我的，对不对？”却始终没有得到，除却接吻以外，任何的回应。  
严煜是爱他的。眼里幽深的情绪，嘴里滚烫的温度，无不揭露他浓烈的情感；严煜是舍不得他的，比平日霸道的态度，比往常粗暴的动作，也处处昭示他的占有欲……但为什么，为什么，严煜会不愿意，来美国找他呢？

再高级的飞机餐，也比不上哪一顿他和严煜在geba geba吃的日餐。在一起后，两人经常再度造访这家关东店北街的日料，主厨是关西人，去得勤了，两人和主厨都混熟了，到后来，连菜都懒得点，直接请主厨お任せ（随便上）。虽然不是专门吃寿司的店，但考虑到应季的食材，生食熟食配合，每一次去都有惊喜。  
想到这里，沈枢更不想吃面前的机餐了。ANA头等舱一次飞一次七八万，本着物尽其用的原则，他也理应能吃多少吃多少，更该吃完一顿，再找空姐上碗一风堂。  
他拨了拨面前的鱼生，想到两周前的周末，严煜终于带他拜会那位永远活在传说里的大学室友。那哥们儿乍一看真以为是个日本人，背着墨绿色的帆布包，带着细框的玳瑁眼镜，身材匀称，鼻子高高的，修身衬衣、针织衫和休闲裤，再蹬一双英伦风的乐福鞋，如果不听张口闭口，那满嘴浓浓的东北大碴子音儿，沈枢估计自己在地铁上撞上这人，马上会来一句“失礼出します！”（“失礼了”的自谦语）。  
那哥们儿太有意思了，跟严煜见面，先打了严煜一拳，然后开始哇啦哇啦地说日语，可能严煜上大学跟这人学日语的形式就是每天神侃，沉浸式日语教学，虽然主要还是锻炼听力为主，毕竟前五分钟，严煜都没插上几句嘴。  
三个人坐在小包厢里，听这哥们儿聊大西克礼和日式美学。从幽玄说到物哀，又说回侘寂。讲赋予景色的含蓄情感，讲残缺与遗憾中冷感的美丽。沈枢小读几首俳句，又因为筹备《越洋》，也曾做过很多日本志怪的功课，对这些话题，有一个相对熟稔的概念。这哥们儿从浮世绘讲到久保田一竹，从能剧讲到落语，再讲到桃太郎，沈枢偶尔插几句嘴，反馈点自己的感想，像个听课的小学生一样，就差拿笔记了。  
一顿饭用到十点，临行前，那哥们儿朝沈枢感叹，真没想到严煜这个没事儿不逼逼的闷葫芦，心中的小百合（天知道为什么要用小百合这个名字！），竟然是沈枢这样一个白嫩鲜亮又正能量的小可爱，他还以为以严煜的审美，喜欢的类型，得是那种美得惊心动魄，脸纸一样白嘴巴血一样红，男女莫辩，阴柔清冷的大美人呢。  
沈枢本来自我感觉一直很好，也没想把自己往美人那方面整，清爽大方，健康活力，帅气时髦，才是他对自己一向的定位。但听那哥们儿这样形容，他心里又不爽起来。是啊，严煜对自己的爱，大多还是少年时的好印象，是有青春与回忆加持的。但这人内心深处，真正欣赏的，让他充满性冲动的，还是那种雌雄莫辩，妖艳诱惑的类型吧？  
那天晚上回家，沈枢闹了很大的别扭，无论如何不让严煜碰他。严煜被他闹得没办法，只好用上杀手锏，跪在浴室里，一边用花洒冲洗沈枢的屁眼和阴茎，再把舌头卷起来，和着手指，整个舔进去——舌尖勾弄肛口处的褶皱，舔舐直肠边缘的柔软内壁，再一路舔到前身，整根含住，细窄的水柱冲进肛门，手指摁住腺体，玩得沈枢只能把脸蛋贴上理石墙壁降温。跪在地上的双腿，敷上一曾水润的红，筛糠似地抖。  
不能想了！沈枢发现自己竟然可耻地来了感觉。昨天晚上做的还不够多吗？明明衣服下面全是印子，后面也酸软得，受不住任何刺激。  
但他太想严煜了。哪怕是分开不过七八个小时的当下，但凡想到接下来整整一个月，只能用视频与电话聊以慰藉的惨淡，他就想飞回北京，就算身上已经没有几处能用了，他也想用嘴，去当严煜的专属飞机杯。  
他想跪在地上，抬起头来，用最卑微的姿势，做最下流的事——用自己吃饭喝水的地方，包裹住严煜撒尿射精的器官；用柔软的口腔，含硬严煜粗壮的、霸道的、带给他无限渴望、无垠快感的阳具；他放松下颚，任由严煜在他嘴里冲撞，强|暴他的唇舌；高潮时，严煜深深一挺，龟头撞上喉头，腥臊的精液射进食道，他配合地吞咽，为严煜延长快感；最后严煜退出来，他矜矜业业，一寸一寸舔净阴茎，脸蛋贴上半软的阳具，鼻尖埋进耻毛，深深吸气，嗅那浓郁的男子气息。


End file.
